Rise of the Jedi
by Dr.Tee
Summary: Hello! This is my attempt to continue the story after the force awakens. SPOILER ALERT if you have not seen the movie. Rey and Luke are returning six months after she finds him and...well the title pretty much tells you what's going to happen. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Every time he flew the Millennium Falcon he got flashbacks. He reminisced about the times he spent on the great old ship with his best friend. Those memories only brought pain to the Wookie now that he knew that he wouldn't be making more of them. Han Solo was gone, killed by his own son. And because of that, their home was no longer a home to Chewy. He had given it some thought and decided that it was time to leave everything behind. The only reason he hadn't done so already was because he had to help get Rey back to the once he did, the fight was no longer his.

It had been six months since they had found Luke on that planet. Six months of him sitting around with R2 as the Jedi Master trained his new pupil. And now it was time to make their return.

They were close. He could see their destination from his seat. In the pilot's seat Sat Rey, eyes filled with excitement as she prepared for their landing. The Resistance was no doubt awaiting them with the same anxious faces.

Upon landing, Chewy was proven right when he saw the familiar faces staring back at him. Getting up, he opened the ship's door and stepped out, R2 right beside him. He got a few nods, but of course he wasn't who they were waiting on. So the Wookie stepped to the side and watched the remaining passengers exit.

Though Rey's face was confident her body betrayed her as she slowly stepped out of the ship like a hermit. She looked different. She wore the same clothes, save for the lightsaber attached to her side. But the difference came in the form of a noticeable maturity,as if she weren't mature enough beforehand. She looked up inside the ship and everyone with their eyes on her did the same, following the final figure to leave the Falcon.

The hooded figure moved slowly as if he was purposely trying to build was dead silence as he reached the bottoms and pulled down his hood to reveal his face. One hand flesh and the other robotic was a dead giveaway to the man's identity if they hadn't already known he was coming.

The surrounding crowds broke out in applause at the sight of Luke Skywalker in their midst. He gave a forced smile as he stepped off, his apprentice right behind him.

Rey was absolutely overwhelmed. Those six months with Master Luke had gotten her used to the isolation she had grown up with again. To be around this many people, and to be the center of attention was a bit intimidating.

"Rey!"

The girl looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled for the first time since they landed. Finn stepped up from out of the crowd, fighting off a goofy grin of his own. She ran up and hugged him, glad to see him out of the hospital bed. She had felt bad for leaving him while he was in that comma in the first place,and had hoped that he wasn't too mad.

They looked at each other and both were at a loss for words. It was clear that Finn had done a bit of changing as well. He stood with more confidence than before, a great feat for someone who had seen the wrong end of a lightsaber. His body was hardened with physical training as well, showing that six months could do wonders.

"So that's him?" He asked, breaking the silence. Rey followed his gaze and watched as her mentor went in to give his sister a hug. "Yep, that's him. The great Luke Skywalker." Not wanting to go into her time training with him just yet, she tried to change the subject before it inevitably went there. "I'm starving, say let's sneak off and get something to eat while everyone is still busy gawking at him. Smirking, Finn nodded and took her hand to lead her away from the remainder of their allies.

Luke became very good at wearing a mask. It was something that he no doubt learned from his father. He was good and ready to waste away at that planet, but the Jedi life was one of sacrifice, so he had no choice but to sacrifice his peace. At least until someone else could step up and take his place. He smiled at his sister as she walked him to his quarters. She had always had the potential, but never seemed to grasp the ways of the force like he did. Or maybe she just didn't want to. What a shame. She could have picked up where he left off and he would have not been forced to come back.

"Have the preparations been made for the broadcast?" He asked Leia while she walked beside him.

"Everything is set up, we were just awaiting you," she responded. Though I still don't know why you wanted contact with every droid allied with the resistance. We are on the same side, so what's the deal with Jedi and their secrets?"

Luke let out a soft laugh. "It's more like a surprise than a secret."

The General rolled her eyes. "So how's training with the girl going?" She watched as worry came in her brother's eyes.

"The force is strong with this one...stronger than I've seen in years. And she is very adept at using it." Leia waited patiently for the but that she was dreading. And Luke did not disappoint. "But there is something holding her back. A part of me bringing her back before her time is me finding out what is limiting her."

"And the other reason is because time is running out and we need you now more than ever,"she finished for him. Luke nodded. "Yeah, that too."

The two siblings walked into a tent to reminisce about the old days with Chewy, R2 and C3P0 not too far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Finn..I've heard quite a lot about you." Luke was currently scanning the ex storm trooper. It was a bit nerve wrecking to be examined by the legend but Finn managed to hide it. "You heard good things I hope."

"Well I heard that you were a key component in destroying the Starkiller, you're an excellent shot, and you even managed to use my lightsaber with no previous training. And that's just what I got from Rey." The young man glanced at his friend,who kept her head down. She had not realized that she spoke so much about Finn while with the old man. "Well most of it was just luck," Finn replied.

Luke nodded. "That may be true, but what my sister tells me proves your skill. You've managed to climb up in name and rank in the past few months. I hear their calling you as formidable on the ground as your friend Poe is in the air."

Finn shook his head. "Now that's an overstatement, I do alright!"

"And he's modest too," Luke continued. "Makings of a great warrior."

Finn decided not to deny what the Jedi was saying anymore. It wasn't as if the man were listening to him anyway. Maybe I'm using the force as well then," he joked.

Closing his eyes, Luke paused before speaking this time. "Like every living thing, you posses the force..But yours is too inadequate to take the journey of a Jedi. You lack sensitivity to the Force,as I, Rey or even Leia have."

Unprepared for the sudden put down, Finn nodded slightly. He expected as much, which was why the thought was never more than a joke in his mind. "Are we done here sir, or have you called me here for another reason other than to critique me?" Luke stretched out his prosthetic hand. "Yes, you are done here. I was just curious to meet you. But I'm afraid Rey will be staying for a little while longer." Finn looked at Rey once more and the young woman nodded at him before he departed, leaving only the three force sensitive people in there.

"Way to shut him down Master Luke," Rey spoke for the first time. The older man didn't even look at her as he responded. "Not everyone can be a Jedi, you know that. If so then everyone in the resistance would be going through training right now." She stood there quietly giving him a steely gaze as he walked up to R2 and told him that it was time. The droid connected to the broadcasting system as Leia and Rey walked up behind Luke.

"Is there a chance that I get to know what's going on now, or is it still a Jedi club surprise?" Rey shook her head. "I don't even know who he's trying to connect to, and I thought that I was a part of the 'Jedi club.'

Luke chuckled. "You know you too are pretty alike. Just sit tight, you will find out soon enough."

Almost immediately, R2 began recording his master. "Luke's face became serious and he took a deep breath. "Those who sacrifice, it is time to sacrifice once more." And with that being said,he ended to broadcast.

Rey was even more confused than before.

"Ten words? We made this big deal about setting up a broadcast through a network of allied droids for ten words?" Leia fumed. Luke held up his good hand. "It isn't over sister."

After a few moments of waiting, the old droid began receiving signals. First one,then two, then three, then... Luke sighed in relief. Four holographic figures stood before them. "It's good to see that you all are well." They all bowed simultaneously. "Master Luke," they greeted.

The old Skywalker dismissed the formalities with the wave of a hand. "It is time for us to come together again. Pick up your things and meet me at the base. I'll send the coordinates through R2."

Leia elbowed her brother. "We can't just send our coordinates around like that. What I it gets into the wrong hands?"

"Don't worry General," one of the figures said. "This is a secure network set up years ago. Only we can connect to it."

"And who exactly are you?" She asked, really getting fed up with the secrets.

"They're Jedi," Rey said in amazement. She had no idea how she knew, but it was clear that they shared that connection. "Master Luke has kept a small band of Jedi in hiding scattered across the galaxy to strike once he returned."

Another figure caught on to what she said. "Master Luke? Back at it again I see." Luke nodded. "For the last time I assure you. But we'll talk about it when you get here. Just hurry." The hooded figures all nodded. "Yes, sir." And one by one, they signed off.

"So you're telling me that there are at least four more Jedi that have been hiding in plain sight this whole time?" Finn asked in astonishment. Rey nodded, still surprised that it was true.

"Well..at least you'll have some help out there now."

The Padawan looked at her friend. Talking to Master Luke must have affected him more than she thought. Grabbing his hand,she squeezed slightly. "I already have help, your help. You were the reason I survived the fight against Kylo Ren before, and I feel that you will be the one to help me take him out."

Finn nodded even though it didn't quite look like he believed it. "Come on," Rey pulled him up, "I want you to show me around so I don't get lost on the way to your place anymore."

The ex storm trooper allowed her to pull him up. "You know, for a pilot, you sure suck at navigation," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and pushed him before running out of his room, him following right behind her.


End file.
